


Warmth

by cress26



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-08-31 20:47:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8593150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cress26/pseuds/cress26
Summary: When Red is taken hostage, Liz spends her time waiting in his apartment for his safe return.
This is from a prompt from the FB group Lizzington Forever: Liz wears Red's hoodie.





	1. I just want to stay

**Author's Note:**

> How stupid do they think we are?   
> No way in hell Red is Liz' father and I'm as persistent about it as every single daddygater.  
> We're still sailing, just keep the faith! :)
> 
> The muse had been gone for a while and I still feel a little rusty, but thanks to my beta and lovely friend heatherpeters this came out eventually.

It had been a bad day already. The headache Liz had been nursing since this morning had moved from her temples to the back of her skull and refused to go away. Every task seemed to annoy and irritate her and the paperwork at the post office grew incredible bothersome as she just couldn't concentrate.   
She was displeased, had no real appetite, was fussy and couldn't stand other people around or in her space. Hot fury swept through her and she nearly bit Donald’s head off when he asked what was wrong for the third time.

Red had been away for a business trip for a couple of days and there was no new case to investigate. 

Liz usually didn’t give much thought about his affairs or what he was doing, but this time she had an indescribable “knowing” that something wasn’t right. She wasn’t able to pinpoint the cause; she kept feeling a sense of uneasiness; inside she knew something was very wrong. 

She took the rest of the day off and went home to her sleazy motel room. She indulged in a relaxing bath, tried to sleep, read a few pages in her current book, anything to get her mind off, but nothing would calm her frayed nerves. 

She picked peevishly at the Chinese takeout in the evening when her phone rang. It was Dembe who broke the bad news she’d unconsciously been waiting for all day. 

A business meeting with a rather trustworthy associate had gone wrong and Red was taken hostage. Now said associate demanded a huge amount of money for Red’s freedom. Kate Kaplan, Dembe and Baz were on their way to deliver the demanded ransom. 

“Elizabeth, you know about his flat in Bethesda. I was wondering if you could take care of the cat as long as we’re gone?”

“Sure.”

“It’ll be essential to keep a low profile while you’re there.”

“Of course. How long will you be gone?”

“I don’t know.”

“Well, just … bring him back, okay?”

She couldn’t quite keep the tremor out of her voice.

“I will, Elizabeth.”

#####

Ten minutes later a courier brought her the key to Red’s apartment. She took her own key, her phone, then slipped it into her coat and left the motel.

Liz parked her car three blocks away near an elementary school as it would be less conspicuous. Drizzling rain fell from a gray sky as she reached her destination unseen.

She unlocked the door, opened it and stepped inside, toeing off her boots at once so she didn’t track water and dirt onto the floor.

Switching on the lights, Liz tentatively stepped further inside, looking around curiously. She had been to his flat before a few weeks ago, when he was shot and she had lifted the mystery of the Fulcrum in the aftermath. His extensive collection of old books and records on the shelves had surprised her back then and it surprised her now again. She felt like she was allowed to enter his inner sanctum to catch a glimpse behind the guise of Raymond Reddington, the dangerous criminal. 

She was pulled out of her thoughts by Red’s cat jumping onto the kitchen counter, meowing at her.

“Hey, sweetheart. Do you remember me?”

Liz slipped out of her jacket and draped it over a chair, then approached the cat which had started to purr just by talking to it. Her slender fingers stroked the cat's head, massaging a tufted ear, then moving to scratch the animal under the chin and down to the chest. It’s approving loud rumble said she had just found the right spots.

“I guess you do”, Liz said, smiling at the affection.

“I’m Lizzie and I’ll feed you every day until Red comes back,” she kept saying and by the way the cat perked up its ears at the names, then blinked back at her, Liz was sure the cute bundle of fur understood.

Liz crossed the kitchen to the cupboard where Dembe had said they kept the food. The cabinet was filled with cans of cat food - expensive, gourmet cat food. Several blue willow-patterned china bowls sat toward the front of the bottom shelf.

Liz opened a can and placed a portion in one dish, then filled another with fresh water. All the while the tabby wound herself around Liz’s legs, howling hungrily until she placed the little bowls down on the floor. 

While the cat demolished the dinner, Liz started a kettle for tea. She was cold, wet and chilled from the rain outside and the apartment wasn’t particular warm either. Waiting for the water to boil, she quickly cleaned the litter box in the corridor, picked up the droppings using a scooper, then refilled the litter.

Coming back to the kitchen the kitty was done eating and now sat back on the kitchen counter, thoroughly cleaning its paws, whiskers and face.

Liz poured hot water over the tea bag, then took the mug and settled down in the comfortable armchair. Lost in thought she dunked the tea bag around, sighing. It was getting late, she should go home, another long day of paperwork was waiting for her tomorrow.

Reluctantly she finished the tea, put the mug into the sink, then scratched the top of the cat's head again on her way out of the kitchen.

“See you tomorrow sweetheart.”

Starting to purr, Liz could swear the expression in its eyes told her not to go just yet. 

With a heavy heart Liz put her jacket back on and slipped into her shoes. The moment she reached for the doorknob she knew she didn’t want to leave at all.

Staying at Red’s small cozy apartment was so much more compelling than the prospect of returning to her lifeless motel room. Something about his place calmed her and made her feel safe. And somehow she felt so much closer to him here too.

Going back and through the kitchen cabinets she found enough cat food, tins of soup, packets of noodles, toast and cookies. There were eggs and milk in the fridge and she quickly decided it was enough for her to live on until Red returned. She couldn’t help feel relieved at the possibility to stay indefinitely.

“I guess you’ll have to take your chances with me a little longer after all.” Liz smiled and removed her shoes once more.

She shivered in her damp clothes. The plunging temperature began to penetrate as her hands and feet grew cold as ice. 

Despite her earlier soak in the motel bathtub, she decided to have a quick shower to warm her up before sleep.

Going into the small bathroom she turned on the shower and held her hand beneath the running water to adjust the temperature. She undressed quickly, climbed into the shower and let the hot water beat against her chilled body. 

She used Red's skin care products, rinsing his shampoo from her hair, the scent of his shower gel enveloped her, musky, earthy and appealing just like she remembered it on him.   
The distraction was considerable and she closed her eyes and let herself daydream for a minute, imagining he was still there, still with her, telling her one of his many outrageous stories. 

She stared downward as the bubbles escaped down the chrome drain and reality kicked back in. Red was gone, missing, abducted, maybe even getting tortured this very moment.

Shaking these thoughts forcefully from her mind, she shut off the water, pulled his towel from the rack, dried herself off and exited the shower. She twisted the towel into a turban around her wet hair, then grabbed his thick terrycloth robe, slipped her arms into it and tugged on the belt, pulling it tightly around her waist. 

She moved to the dresser in his bedroom and opened a drawer. Inside, his socks and his underwear were folded nice and neat and laid out in careful rows. She opened another drawer and found t-shirts and sweatpants folded skillfully as if he’d just bought them from a store. Liz felt a little guilty and embarrassed at first, invading his most private places like this, but it wasn’t snooping, she just needed dry and comfortable clothes to wear for the night.

Now she found herself standing in front of his closet and she slid the doors open to reveal half a dozen suits, stacks of clean dress shirts, and rows of polished shoes. His silk ties hung neatly on a revolving tie rack. She smelled the familiar scent of his after-shave mixed with the clean scent of freshly laundered clothes.

She ran her fingertips over her favorite tie, remembering the day Red had last worn it, the day Tom had been arrested for killing the harbor master. She had been such a mess that day, shocked and horrified by Tom’s actions and by herself for falsely trusting and loving him for way too long.

Red had been her tower of strength ever since, his support and care a constant in her otherwise jumbled and confused life. She had been close to losing Red a few weeks before when he was shot and now he was missing again. She wasn’t sure how much of this she could still handle without going crazy from her constant concern.

She let go of the tie and glanced at the black zip-up hoodie fastened on a hanger in the far corner of the closet. She’d never seen him wearing something this casual and curious she took the hoodie to have a closer look.

His masculine scent, the heady sensual aroma of a virile man strongly emanated from the fabric and she couldn’t help bury her nose deep into it, taking a deep breath, letting his smell wash over her.

Without thinking she dropped the bathrobe to the floor and put on the hoodie, literally wrapping herself in his scent as she felt oddly comforted knowing that the soft textile had touched his body. She went back to the dresser and put on a pair of his sweatpants. Wearing something of his made her feel deliciously close to him too; suddenly she felt so much better.

She loosened the towel around her head, shivering at the cold once more. Red didn’t have a blow-dryer, so her hair had to dry on its own. She didn’t dare to turn on the heater; the lights were on too long already and she had promised to keep a low profile.

Deciding to just call it a day Liz headed off to bed. She turned off the lights but left the blinds open as to not draw attention to any movement in the rooms. 

Wrapped in his hoodie, surrounded by his scent, in the bed he laid in many nights, she wished she could just bottle up his essence. Clutching his pillow, curled up under the sheets, she imagined him holding her. Unable to fully satisfy her all-consuming need to have him back, to feel the warmth of his touch, the comfort of his embrace, to be able to place her hands in his once more to soothe her, she realized the security that was once hers had disappeared and she was overcome with grief and frustration. There was nothing she could do to help him. All she could do was wait and hope.

Eventually her weariness won over, and a dreamless sleep came for her.

_Day 1_

_Hi Red,_

_Dembe has asked me to take care of your cat, so I decided to stay at your place, I hope you don’t mind._

_Don’t worry, I’ll be careful, no one will know I’m here. I’ll keep the lights and power to an absolute minimum. I’ve called Cooper and took a few days off, so no one will come looking for me either. I just want to remain here, you know, waiting for your safe return._

_I found this writing pad at your desk, and there are so many thoughts and feelings running through my mind right now and I’d like to write them down and put them in order._

_I took the liberty of putting on some of your clothes too. I never knew you owned jeans and sweatshirts. When do you wear them???_

_In the short time I’ve been here, I’ve realized there’re so many things I don’t know about you and I’m excited to discover some more while I’m praying your life isn’t in grave danger._

_I worry so much about you right now and I have this indescribable need to reside here for the time being, because it makes me feel so much better. As if you were still here and only gone for the moment. I hope you’ll understand._

_I miss you…_

_Liz_

TBC


	2. I miss you

_Day 2:_

_Hey Red,  
I really need to know the cat’s name. She reminds me a lot of you, always so affectionate towards me. She sleeps in bed with me, curled up at my feet. So adorable. And her red collar is just precious._

_It’s been another cold day. I’m really freezing. I hardly use any electronic devices. I indulge myself in a quick shower each day, I turn on the heater for only an hour and prepare some food in the same time. I’m even sitting in the dark in the evenings. I won’t use the candles I’ve found in the living room cupboard, I’m so afraid all the flickering would give me away. This place is your save haven and I won’t jeopardize your closest thing to a home, I promise._

_Besides, your current housing probably isn’t much more pleasant either, so why should I be better off?_

_I’m struggling to have patience. I hope Dembe, Baz and Kate have arrived yet and conspire your rescue._

_I miss you still.  
Liz_

######

Curled up in the armchair, wrapped in his blanket and drinking tea, for the duration of daylight, Liz spent most of the time reading. Taking every book, she admired the bindings, studied the summaries and if it was interesting she read several segments. Most of them were so boring she wondered how he summoned up the interest to read them. One book specifically caught her attention, a mental guidebook on how to cope with guilt and loss. 

Eager to find out more about him, she had opened every drawer by now and has raided his entire desk. Of course, she worried about being indiscreet and nosy, but she sincerely hoped he won’t mind. Every personal item she found is a wonder, a treasure she can’t help to cherish. 

She discovered a wooden box with his wedding ring, a diving knife, a tiny trophy that says: Best daddy in the world, an old keyring, navy pins and a certificate from high school for outstanding achievements in athletics. 

As the days dragged on, the cat never left her side and Liz shared her fears and worries with the feline, which just kept purring in comfort. 

#####

_Day 3_

_Dear Red,  
The hours are stretching and I’m going crazy with worry. I thought I would have heard word from Dembe by now. What’s taking them so long to bring you back?_

_I’ve busied myself going through your things, like all your books. Every single one. Now I comprehend where all your knowledge and understanding about art and literature comes from. They are so many Russian books too. I wish I could read them as well._

_I play your records in my daily hour of luxury, muted of course so no one else can hear. I had forgotten how much Sam was into the same kind of music. I remembered dancing to it through the living room as a kid, a blanket wrapped around my neck like a shawl._

_I’ve finished the puzzle and was equally thrilled and appalled by the erotic theme. *laughs*_

_I’ve found your photo albums and saw a completely different man. Long blond curly hair as a teenager. Seriously? It’s so cute it hurts!_

_I always thought that you were the embodiment of the dark protective hero, the alpha male, omniscient, vivid and attractive like the lord and master that belonged in pages of a novel. The last thing I expected to see was someone with a loving family, wonderful friends and great accomplishments: A simple sweet man. What the hell happened? Who or what took this from you? And why? And why does it feel as if it’s all my fault???_

_I’ve discovered medical files chronicling your endless injuries. How many times were you shot, stabbed and poisoned? You fatally burned your back in the night of the fire and only survived the following infection by a miracle. Why did you keep quiet about it? And when are you going to tell me what really happened that night??? I know now it was you. Pulled me from the closet and saved me, didn’t you?_

_How do you manage to go through hell so often and actually come back okay at the other end??? Do you have nine lives like a cat? How can you endure all that pain? What keeps you going?_

_I feel so stupid now, embarrassed, and again I feel like I don’t know you at all - who are you really, Raymond Reddington???_

_I’ve misjudged and misinterpreted you entirely. And you let me!!! You constantly allow me to be mad at you, to treat you cruel and unfair. You put up with my impossible immature and disrespectful behavior. Why??? What’s so wrong about it if you let me see that you’re actually a good man?_

_I never took the time to see what’s behind the curtain and I hope and pray it’s not too late to find out…_

_God, I miss you!  
Lizzy_

######

The fourth night she slept in his bed, in his clothes, her face buried in his pillow, the smell of his body still in the sheets. She woke three times during the night from disturbing dreams in which she was crying and woke to find his pillow damp. 

Three times she washed her face in his bathroom without turning on the lights, blowing her nose, sitting on the toilet seat and drying her face with his towel that still contained his scent as well, reminding her where she was and why.

She missed him so much that the spasms of terror at the prospect of never seeing Red again gripped her tightly. In that moment, Liz knew there was no way that she could pretend about her feelings any longer. She loved Red and she wanted him in her life, always.

Dragging herself back to bed she lay motionless, heartbroken and sad, shivering at the cold and wasting away from her feelings of guilt and shame, remorse and regret. 

#####

_Day 4:_

_Raymond,_  
_Still no word and I’m really scared now. I can’t lose you. Not now, not ever. Not when I’ve finally realized what you mean to me.  
Please. I can’t stand this anymore. You have to come back. Are you listening? YOU HAVE TO COME BACK! So that I can tell you. Tell you that I’m sorry and that … I love you._

_There, I said it and it’s true._

_I’m sorry it took so long. I’m sorry it had come down to this to finally admit my feelings._

_So please, I need you to be okay._

_I miss you so much!_

_Your  
Lizzy_

#####

She was there. 

Red could smell her as soon as he entered the flat. He looked down at her shoes on the floor and found her jacket still draped over the chair. 

Why would she be here?

Was that why Dembe had refused to accompany him inside for a drink?

Right then, his cell phone vibrated with a text message from said man.

_“Tripled security inside and outside. You two are safe. Enjoy!”_

What was going on here? And why was it so damned cold in his apartment? He silently walked around to turn on the heater.  
The cat came running from his bedroom, rubbing itself against his legs in hello.

It was then that he noticed the notes on the table, gathered them up, and began to read.

A wide variety of feelings threatened to overwhelm him page after page. Her words touched him deeply and he ached for her. Now he knew why she was here and it didn't have to make sense in his head because it made sense to his heart. 

######

From the doorway, he found her in the darkness of his bedroom. Red had to smile at the sight, his chest tightened longingly. 

Silently, he approached the bed and crouched to watch her sleep. A pie slice of moonlight illuminated her, and for a moment the sight of the woman in his bed took his breath away.

God, she was so beautiful and cute. She was wrapped in his hoodie, had even put the hood entirely over her head. It was too big for her and covered her face. 

But then he noticed there were dried tears on her cheeks, long salty tracks down the pale, smooth skin, and he felt his heart constrict. How long had she suffered like this, so sad and worried that she would cry in her sleep?

He watched her snuggle deeper beneath the blankets and heard her sigh, then she shivered violently at the apparent cold. 

Oh Lizzie. He needed to hold her, comfort her, let her know he was back to end her misery.

He switched on the bedside lamp, then tugged the hood out of the way to gently caress her hairline with his fingertips.

“Lizzie… Lizzie, wake up,” he whispered, his voice low as not to startle her.

She stirred and roused slowly, blinking with confusion, not sure if he was real or just another painful dream. 

“Red?”

“Yes, it’s me.”

“I’m so cold, Red”, she mumbled in despair, still half asleep. 

He stripped down to his undershirt and boxer shorts in an instant, then pulled out another blanket and pillow from the storage box under the bed. 

He joined her under the blankets and covered her body with his, in an attempt to warm her up. She snuggled against his him, slid her arm over his chest while he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her tightly against him. The heat from his body was welcome as her body shivered from the cold or from his proximity, she wasn’t sure. 

"Better?" he asked.

"Much."

Red played with Liz's hair until he felt the dampness of her tears through his own shirt.

"Lizzie?"

“I’ve missed you. I thought I had lost you.”

"I'm here," he vowed. “Today and forever.”

“Are you hurt? Injured?”

“I’m fine, sweetheart.”

Pulling the blankets closer around them both, he kept caressing her hair to soothe her and to let her know he was there. She finally calmed down and relaxed when he leaned his head against hers, and very slowly she fell back asleep, still being held, warm and safe.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short update. There's more to come. RL is just so busy... *sigh*


	3. I love you

Sunlight pierced through the half-closed blinds, bathing the bedroom in brightness and warmth.

Laying on his side, Red woke up to light, gentle licks and kisses against his wrists. The skin was horribly bruised and slightly swollen, colored blue and purple. It looked quite painful.

“You said you were alright,” Liz whispered, clearly upset and distressed.

“I was tied to a chair for three days, otherwise I’m perfectly fine,” he assured her. 

“Can I get you anything? Do you need anything?”

“Everything I need is right here, Lizzie.”

A blush crept up her neck and into her cheeks as she lowered her eyes, but his fingertips brushed underneath her jaw, forcing her head back towards him.

“I read your notes. You said you loved me.”

For a moment she feared his rejection, expecting a lecture why she shouldn’t care about him like this, but judging by the way his hand was trembling underneath her chin and his mouth worked with emotions he couldn’t verbalize, she thought he might have feared her rejection as well.

She scooted closer against him then, making a point that she was sure of her decision. It took him only a second to pull her into a crushing embrace. 

His body cradled hers; it was different this time as she breathed against his neck, absorbing everything that was so -- him. His heady male scent, usually meant to comfort her, now triggered something else.

Arousal curled deep in her stomach, then radiated through her entire body. Her heart pounded painfully in her chest and she longed to feel his mouth on hers.

Helplessly Liz surrendered to the rising need pulsing through her, her lips clinging to the warmth of his skin as she caressed first his throat, then nibbled lower down to his shoulder, her fingers impatiently pushing aside the barrier of his shirt. 

A low growl rumbled up his chest and in one smooth movement he rolled until Liz lay on her back, pinned under him, one leg thrown over hers.

Her eyebrows rose but she made no attempt to free herself. Instead her hands grazed his chest, then curled around his ribs to slide down the length of his back, following the line of his spine and stopping at the swell of his buttocks. Her fingers lingered, kneading his muscles, her gaze turned smoky and dark.

Her simple caresses woke every nerve beneath his skin and hardened him within a heartbeat.

“Elizabeth”, he rasped, his voice hoarse with restrained need and emotions, his eyes sparked with her touch. “We should talk about this first.”

She touched his face tenderly, and ran her fingers along his jaw, feeling the slight stubble.

“Later.

“Kiss me … please Raymond …”

He couldn’t resist her any longer. His mouth came down on hers, and he shocked her with unexpected tenderness, an irresistible gentleness, coaxing and nibbling. He worked his way from one side of her mouth to the other, then on the backward trek flicked his tongue against her lips, in slow, tiny strokes.

He finally deepened the kiss, tangling his tongue with hers, her lips so soft and sweet moving against his, while her fingers combed the short hair at his nape.

Their kiss grew more heated, increasingly urgent. His fingers dug into her hair and he slid his mouth to her chin and down her throat. His hand found her breast, caressing its softness through the hoodie and she gasped. Wanting to feel his hands directly on her skin, she drew back momentarily and slowly pulled down the zipper, revealing her naked breasts to him.

He swallowed hard and gazed at her intently for long breathless moments. She was so beautiful. A fiery yearning filled his eyes as he gently took hold of her soft flesh, stroking her with his long fingers. His thumb found her nipple and teased it into a hard nub, then his mouth took over, suckling her. 

He continued in that slow way, kissing her, pulling away to kiss her temple or the side of her neck, just below the ear, while she shivered against him.  
His fingers pulled away her sweatpants and never stopped touching her, roaming, searching, probing, exploring ways to make her tremble in pleasure just a little more.

Liz tugged at his clothes, needing to feel more of his skin. 

“This needs to go.”

He obliged her, moving back slightly to remove his shirt and boxer shorts. She wetted her lips at the sight of his naked chest. Unable to resist, she licked across one flat nipple before closing her lips around it to suck it. She hummed in delight when he shook at the sensations and his breath rasped between clenched teeth. 

Both naked now, he pulled her back against him and kissed her deeply, molding their bodies together. She stretched languidly, sliding against him, skin to skin, loving the feel of him against her, yet none of this seemed to satisfy the need to be even closer to him, her body straining for the ultimate bond.

Without hesitation, she reached beneath the sheets for his thick arousal and watched his face as she moved her fingers up and down the rigid, silky smoothness. He groaned and his eyes slipped shut at the sensations.

She couldn’t wait any longer. Her body buzzed with need and anticipation as she guided him inside of her. He held her gaze with his as he sank deep, in one slow, excruciatingly pleasurable stroke. His warm breath puffed against her neck as he carefully, sensually rocked his hips. She pressed against him, eager to feel every hot inch of him. His fingers interlaced with hers and he positioned their hands on either side of her head as he began to build a steady rhythm of deep thrusts, in and out her. 

He timed his strokes long and even, wanted to draw out her pleasure for as long as possible. She moaned and writhed under him, their limbs entangled and their breathing hastened, and she welcomed his weight atop hers, welcomed how tight and deep they had joined.

She spread her legs wider, lifted her hips to meet his and moaned helplessly when he slowly increased his pace and drove into her relentlessly and with unbridled passion.

She cried out as the waves of ecstasy rushed up and rolled over her, then receded, only to build again without pause, without reason. She soared upwards, hurled into one mindless rush of pure rapture and sobbed his name. 

He never stopped. Holding himself back until he had felt her contracting and squeezing around him twice, he finally let go and shuddered against her, roared his pleasure as he spilled into her, then collapsed beside her. 

Their hearts beat like crazy and they both fought for breath. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him for a long time until their trembling eased.

Red finally shifted his head a bit, turning to look at her. His eyes were filled with love and adoration, and it took her breath away. He smiled and pressed his forehead against hers, closing his eyes. She sensed his contentment and happiness. She felt the same way, as though nothing else mattered, only the sublime intimacy and connection they’d just shared.

“I love you too, sweetheart” were the last coherent words she heard from him before she drifted back to sleep once more.

#####

The rumbling of her stomach woke her. She turned to find him gone from the bed, and pushed up on her elbows when she noticed the delicious smell of frying bacon in the air and her stomach growled again. 

She found him in the kitchen and she didn’t know which sight to take in first.

He was wearing tight black jeans and a shirt that was entirely buttoned down, exposing his naked chest. She ogled the perfectly rounded butt and the more than impressive bulge in front. Yes, he should wear casual more often.

He was surrounded by food. Fresh sandwiches, croissants, waffles, fruits, scrambled eggs and bacon, a variety of her favorite Chinese takeout and goodness, there was coffee too. 

“I can’t decide what I’m more hungry for, all this food or … you.”

His full throaty laugh sent shivers down her spine as he approached her. 

“You look quite ravishing yourself, love.”

She was completely naked except for his hoodie. He circled his large warm hands around her waist to pull her against him as he bent close and took her mouth, kissing her. She moaned at the feel of his hard body against her and the sweet invasion of his tongue as it delved deep in her mouth. 

“I’m dying for a hot shower but if you keep that up I’ll need a cold one”, she breathed as they separated.

“Food first. I noticed you’ve hardly eaten while you were here”, he said and pulled out a chair for her.

######

He fed her, and was happy to see that she had quite the appetite. She barely said a word, except for the occasional “delicious” or “mmm, this is so good.” She was too busy scarfing down two sandwiches, two waffles, six pieces of bacon, several slices of fresh pineapple and a handful of blueberries. 

She took another sip from her second cup of coffee before reaching for the beacon he’d left on the corner of his plate. Yes, he’d left it for her. She knew he’d done it, because he knew how much she loved bacon. 

She took a bite and his sudden heart-stopping grin, as though he had presented her with the most fantastic gift, robbed her of speech. Handsome didn’t begin to describe him. While most men didn’t want to be called beautiful, between his good looks, thoughtfulness and mannerism, he was in a word, incredible. 

The palpable weight of his care surrounded her and he seemed to embrace and devour her with every single look. She let him shepherd her around and she enjoyed the attention. And if it was possible she’d fallen even more for him. 

“Join me for a shower, Red?”

######

Hot water cascaded down on them in a delightful caress. They stood together, holding each other, reveling in the feel of skin against skin. Liz was surprised to find her own shampoo and shower gel on the rack and he admitted in cute sheepishness that he was rather fond of all her scents as well. 

They lathered each other, hugged, kissed, cuddled and washed more, mixing business with pleasure. 

She noticed his body bore more scars than she could count when it was her turn. She hadn’t notice the full extent and evidence of his past injuries while they’d make love and her heart turned over in her chest in blank horror.

“Oh, Red”, she trembled when she squatted down for a closer look. 

There were fading scars around his ankles, as if he had been in chains for entirely too long. There was another considerable scar just above his right hip done by a knife. More scar tissue marked his left knee, apparently from an entrance wound on one side and an exit wound on the other. A huge misshapen patch of cratered skin covered his left shoulder and half of his back. Marbled, mottled scars, disfigured and slashed from the horrifying fire.

She came back up and gently touched the outer edges with her fingertips, thought it might have some therapeutic or medicinal benefit, while she desperately tried to suppress one anguished sob after another. 

Tears ran down her cheeks nonetheless and she felt his shoulders rise a bit, as if he shuddered under her closely inspection as well. She slowly turned him around and wasn’t the least bit surprised to see mist in his eyes as well. 

“I’m fine, Lizzie.”

“You can’t do this anymore. You have to stop taking all this hurt and pain just for my sake.”

“I’d rather have my body broken than yours, Lizzie. I will always endure and take what’s necessary to keep you out of harm’s way, to keep you safe and alive.”

“But things have changed now, Red. I can’t lose you.”

They held each other tightly, pressing their bodies against each other, for several long minutes. He turned her so he could gaze into those sky blue eyes that had captivated him for so long.

“I know, and you won’t. I’ll take better care of myself, I promise.”

He met her eyes with the most intense and sincere look.

"I love you." Red whispered as he leaned his forehead against hers. "I'll love you all my life." 

Her eyes slipped shut at his words and he tilted his head to kiss her.

They showered some more, continued to kiss and caress under the warm spray until anew arousal washed away the dark shadows.

Toweling each other dry, they remained naked and held hands as they went to the bedroom to begin their loving all over again.

She smiled as she climbed atop him and settled over his straining erection. In a voice filled with the promise of all day ecstasy, Liz whispered: I’m so glad they brought you back to me. Welcome home.”

######

_Lizzie, my love_

_I’ve been watching you sleep beside me for the longest time now. My soul is flooded with the love and joy you’ve brought into my life this past day. Your beauty and passion turned me into the happiest of men and has me totally incapable of thinking one sober thought. You complete me in ways I never thought possible._

_I know I probably shouldn’t feel this way, because I know you deserve so much better. You deserve a young prince on a white horse who sweeps you away into his grand castle to live happily ever after. You shouldn’t be with the man who’s home are secret hidden little holes around the world, who’s surrounded by darkness, danger and death._

_I never meant to fall in love with you, but from the very first moment when I saw you again after all these years, I immediately felt at peace in your presence … so at home when I looked into your eyes.  
And now that I know how much you care, know how your laugh can brighten even my darkest days, know how you feel in my arms when we make love - How can I ever let that go again???_

_My past has become a fading memory but you must know that for every decision that I made, every action I took, I knew I had to pay the price and I gave up my former life willingly, because I did what I felt was right at the time – to save and protect an innocent little girl. I still feel strongly this way and even now that I know the consequences, I would do it all over again if I had to._

_I’m sorry my scars made you cry. They have been with me for so many years, I hardly know they’re still there. They don’t hurt, they’re just a reminder that I successfully fought off another enemy - that’s how I like to see it anyway._

_But you’re right, things have changed now. Being with me will put you in even greater danger than you already are. Being with me will be risky, complicated, we may never have a normal life. You have to realize this. Be very sure if that is what you really want. And if you decide one day you can’t do this anymore, I’ll understand and you’re free to just walk away. I'll hold no grudges and will let you go._

_I’m sure though that I can make you happy for the rest of your life, because I really WANT to make you happy for the rest of your life._

_We can run away, travel the world. I want to take you to places I always dreamed to show you. There is so much left that I’d like to share with you and I really meant when I said that day that you’re my hope of a second chance. After all these years, it really feels like I could get back the life I once lost._

_If you rather catch more blacklisters though and help me shorten my list of enemies, that’s okay too. There’re endless possibilities. You choose._

_Thank you for taking care of my cat. I’ve never decided on a name actually, I’m open to suggestions._

_The puzzle is Dembe’s btw. And one of these days I’d really like to try the position with you ... *grins*_

_You look cute in my hoodie and I guess you’ll never give it back, won’t you?_

_I love you and  
I am yours forever._

_Raymond_

 

The End :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and the comments. They made my day.


End file.
